Sweet Trap
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: A FrUK involving that wonderful vocaloid song, Sweet Trap. A slight songfic/memefic. Read if you dare! :D I own neither Hetalia nor le vocaloids. Fem-England. AU? Oneshot. Happy hunting! Happy ending !


**Hola.**

**BEHOLD!!**

**My first ever FrUK that wasn't onesided in a chapter story.**

**It's my baby~**

**please enjoy my songfik/FrUK/whateveritis story.**

* * *

**After being separated, you cry.**

**I want to hold you closely now.**

**The warmth is no longer here.**

**Why is it that you seek for me now?...**

Alice was home. She slammed her keys on the table, and plopped on the couch that she and her roommate shared. She was just relieved that she was away from that bastard she called a boyfriend. Alfred no longer deserved her if she was going to be treated like that.

She got up, and wandered around. "Francis!!" called Alice.

Strange, he was usually here when she came home...

She went to his room.

She saw a not on his bed, with a single rose placed on it.

She turned it over, and saw on it in his beautiful handwriting:

_To my dear Alice._

**You look to cling.**

**I would like to catch you obediently.**

**While in the shadow of someone else.**

**And stop the repeated cries.**

She opened the letter, reading it.

**I am lured into your **_**sweet trap**_**.**

**I can't shake this feeling from mind.**

**I am lured into your **_**sweet trap.**_

**I can't shake this feeling from mind.**

_I'm sorry  
that I bought you roses  
to tell you that I like you_

_I'm sorry  
that I was raised with enough respect  
not to sleep with you when you were drunk_

_I'm sorry  
that my body's not ripped enough  
to "satisfy" your wants_

_I'm sorry  
that I open your car door  
and pull out your chair like I was taught_

_I'm sorry  
that I'm not cute enough  
to be "your guy"_

_I'm sorry  
that I'm actually nice,  
not a jerk_

_I'm sorry  
I don't have a huge bank account  
to buy you expensive things_

_I'm sorry  
I like to spend quality nights at home  
cuddling with you, instead of at a club_

_I'm sorry  
that I would rather make love to you  
than just screw you like some random guy._

_I'm sorry  
that I am always the one you need to talk to  
but never good enough to date_

_I'm sorry  
that I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car,  
but when we went out you went home with another guy_

_I'm sorry  
that I listen to you at night talking  
about how you wish you could have done something different._

_I'm sorry  
that I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere,  
but not good enough to be listened to when I need a friend_

_I'm sorry  
that I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you  
instead of spending time with my family._

**The sound of a horn heard in the distance...**

**It pierces awfully into the depths of my ear.**

**Standing in front of an open door...**

**You are not alone in this 'Everyday life.'**

_I'm sorry  
if I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat,  
only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around_

_I'm sorry  
if I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours,  
instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work_

_I'm sorry  
if you can't realize...  
that I've been the one all along._

_I'm sorry  
if you read this and know somebody like this  
but don't care_

_But most of all_

_I'm sorry  
for not being sorry anymore_

_I'm sorry  
that you can't accept me for who I am_

_I'm sorry  
that I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is  
good enough to make it in your world._

_I'm sorry  
I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it  
I thought that was what friends were for..._

_I'm sorry  
that I told you I loved you  
and actually meant it._

**When given ordinary comfort...**

**Do you pretend that you don't hear it?**

**I give a puzzled look...**

**As I watch... from a glance.**

_I'm sorry  
that I cared._

_Though it may no longer matter to you, I am leaving. _

_My train leaves at four._

_Love always, Francis._

**Aa~**

Alice sat for a minute.

"No," she said quietly.

Tears began to form at her eyes.

She stood, grabbed her keys, and rushed out the door, running.

**After being separate, you cry.**

**I want to hold you closely now.**

**The warmth is no longer here.**

**Why is it that you seek for me now?..**

"No!!!"

She drove like a madwoman through the streets.

"He said he would never leave me!!!"

**My nose is pierced by...**

**The sweet fragrance of perfume.**

**But even though it's pleasant...**

**It makes me feel like it's just a **_**sweet trap**_**.**

Francis stared out of his car window.

'I do hope you find happiness, Alice.' he thought forlornly.

**Tomorrow will be a similar day...**

**Except the one stroking your hair isn't me...**

"Francis..."

'I can almost hear her voice...'

"FRANCIS!!"

He turned.

Looking out of his window, he saw Alice.

She ran up to his window after spotting him, and knocked on it.

He opened his window, surprise apparent on his face.

He leaned out.

**Being unable to touch.**

**The dazzling morning that faces me.**

**Seeing you not lower your left hand.**

**I watch as you leave forever.**

He saw her tears. "What did he do now, Al-"

He was stopped by a kiss.

From her.

**It has started to drift from the room...**

**The strong fragrance of perfume.**

**My heart has become attached. **

He wrapped his arms around her, and she held her hands closer to his chest.

It was pretty awkward because the window was still between them, and the kiss broke all too soon for Francis.

"Please, don't leave me Francis!!"

He scoffed, trying to see what her thoughts were.

"That's not what you said last time I saw you. One week ago."

She started crying harder.

**And**

**It's kept as a reminder of the **_**sweet trap**_**.**

"I didn't know you felt that way, Francis!!"

His brows furrowed.

"Like hell you didn't!!"

She cringed. She kept he head down for a good five minutes.

Francis had half a mind to return into the full comfort of his car, seeing as his head out the window was attracting onlookers.

But then, a quiet:

"I love you, Francis."

He looked down.

"I've always loved you, Francis."

The tears, which had stopped until now, started up again.

"Please, please don't *hic* leave me. Please. Francis, you don't know how much I need you."

He pulled his head into his window, and slammed it.

She sank to the floor, sobbing.

**I am lured into your **_**sweet trap**_**.**

**I can't shake this feeling from mind.**

**I am lured into your **_**sweet trap.**_

**I can't shake this feeling from mind.**

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up.

She smiled.

"I would never leave you, if that is what you wish."

He kissed her forehead.

He kissed away her tears..

**I am lured into your **_**sweet trap.**_

**I can't shake this feeling from mind.**

Then she stood, and held his hand as they walked away. Blushing.

The onlookers clapped. One threw flowers, thinking it was just an act.

* * *

**Background story for the characters:**

**Francis: Alice's best friend. He's known her since he was a child, and has had quite the crush on her since he met her.**

**Alice: A girl with bad habits who loves an American. Secret love for Francis, though she refuses to believe it.**

**Alfred: Jerk!America. The American Alice falls for. Abusive. Doesn't appreciate Alice. **

**I really needed to get a FrUK out of my system.**

**Yes, I used one of those things that go around on profiles for the letter.**

**Sue me~ ( -. _-.)**

**I feel much better now!!**

**I have no idea why I wrote this!! xD**

**I'm keep ing the format the way it is!! It's a song fic, for Zombie-Jesus's sake...**

**Here's the mad that inspired it:**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=LuP7vcqWtR0**

**If you're gonna favorite this one-shot, please just review.**

**It makes me Oh~ so very happy!**

**(b ^ w^)**

**Stay awesome!!!!**


End file.
